one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabara vs. Goliath
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Monster Island was empty. The world's finest were out protecting this fair world from whatever alien threat that now plagues it. Godzilla, Anguirus, and even Gorosaurus left Monster Island alone, or at least almost alone. Only three monsters remained behind: Gabara, Minilla, and the newest denizen Goliath. The monsters had been gone for almost a week now and Minilla was experiencing horrors at the hands of both bullies unlike that of any other. But there was a problem… one major problem: Goliath and Gabara had yet to become aware of one another. A towering blue beast known simply as Goliath had been on the prowl. The monster waded through trees, his nasal horn surging with electrical bliss and launching bolts of lightning at Minilla's feet as Godzilla's son cried and ran for cover. The gray midget of a monster leaped into the air, crying in pain as the electrical bolt surged through his crotch and into his skull. As dirt and dust spread forth, Minilla began to crawl, whimpering as Goliath roared and chuckled behind the squirming monster. After several moments of this torture, Minilla managed to get to his feet and limp for cover behind a gigantic boulder. Goliath continued to roar, flailing his limbs as his electrical bolt smashed into the opposite face, making it crack and splinter. For a brief moment, Minilla sighed in relief. He rested his head against the rock, but as he turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, what he saw made him scream in terror. Staring less than a few meters away, Gabara's green, cat-like face sneered. The ogre let out a high pitched laugh and pushed Minilla away from his rock. Exposed to Goliath again, Godzilla's son looked back at both of his tormentors. Goliath chuckled again and surged energy through his horn, but soon his red eyes moved to the green behemoth walking out from behind the rock. The two creatures eyed one another. They began moving and posing, showing their strength and muscles to one another. Their intimidation tactics failed. Godzilla's son looked between them as he stood up. Reaching out, Gabara pushed the little one behind him and pointed into the jungle. Knowing what Gabara was trying to say, Minilla charged the lush jungles and jumped for cover. The two bullies, however, never stopped staring at one another. Countless seconds went by before the two suddenly charged one another. The ground shuddered as the two collided like two cars on the interstate. Clouds of dust were kicked up from their feet as both smashed hammer-like fists on one another. Gabara lifted his arms, forming an x-shape and catching Goliath's left arm. As the dinosaur-like monster let out a hellish scream, his right arm smashed into Gabara's chest, sending the ogre flying back with a wheeze. The ogre's horn began to whiz to life and glow purple as he channeled electrical might into his fists. As he stood up, Goliath was already on him! Bolts of power launched from his horn, striking Gabara in the face! A shower of sparks flew to the ground as Gabara was pushed back down, doing a barrel roll across the dirt floor before standing up with a quick cry. Goliath smashed his fists against his chest and his legs buckled. Like a frog, the demon leaped through the air with sudden speed and accuracy. Gabara sidestepped just in time. Before the monster could lash out again, Gabara's electrical mits smashed into Goliath's side. Pain tore through his abdomen as thousands of volts raced from the impact point. The blue demon fell to his knees, but he managed to lash out with his tail, clubbing it against Gabara's side. Taken by surprise, the ogre again fell. As Goliath pushed himself back to a stance, he reached down, grabbing both of Gabara's ankles! The original bully of Monster Island squealed like a tire as his foe began to spin. After a few spins, Gabara's body was pulled off the ground. Goliath roared triumphantly after the sixth spin. His fingers released the grip on Gabara's ankles and the ugly kaiju was sent hurtling head-first into the boulder Minilla originally ducked for cover behind. The ogre screamed on impact as the entire boulder split in half, sending small chunks of rock bouncing off his green, warty skin. As Gabara rolled to his back, grabbing his now bloody skull, Goliath approached. The dinosaur-like warrior clapped his paws together and surged more power into his horn. From the tip, more lightning fired out, striking the ground around Gabara and making the ogre scream in rage and terror. Goliath didn't stop after almost thirty seconds, continuing his relentless assault. Finally, after almost a minute, Goliath surveyed the area. Nothing could be seen through the dust and smoke, only small embers on some of the impact areas. Goliath chuckled and snarled, bashing his chest again, but suddenly he was cut off. Walking through the dust, Gabara emerged, his horn surging with unrivaled brilliance. Goliath snarled in anger and charged forward again. Gabara bellowed and ran forward and for the second time the pair of kaiju clashed, trading Godly blows. Sparks began to rise from blows from each as they enhanced their attacks with electricity. Lifting up his arm, Gabara uppercuted the other, forcing Goliath back. As the ogre swung out again, Goliath's arm lashed out, catching the fist. The monster snarled and began to channel electricity into Gabara's body. The ogre screamed in rage and gripped Goliath's arm, channeling his own power into Goliath! The two remained like this, each surging hellish amounts of power into one another. Both of their horns began to flash and surge with power as each one created and absorbed energy from each other. Gabara began to chuckle as Goliath's eyes began to widen. The flesh on his face began to warp and bulge as whatever organ rested in it, creating and using the electricity, began to overload. From the jungles, Minilla poked his eyes out and watched, jaw dropped, as Gabara continued laughing. Goliath's energy began to weaken but Gabara's continued to work. The reason was simple: Gabara had much more experience and workout with his electricity, and now it was showing! Foam began to fall from Goliath's jaws and his body began to stiffen. His horn, the source of his strength, began to crack and splinter. Gabara's devilish eyes watched with glee for several seconds before the entire thing burst into shards. Goliath screamed in pain and Gabara released his victim, allowing Goliath to stumble back, crying in pain and horror as splinters of his horn rained around the area. Looking at Gabara, Goliath felt fear for the first time. With a high-pitched scream, the demon spun around and began to flee, flailing his arms to the sides. Gabara crossed his arms and breathed deeply as Goliath fled and vanished from his sights. Suddenly Minilla's donkey-like noises came from the side and Godzilla's son rushed in, nodding at the ogre and arms wide open. Gabara's red eyes narrowed as he looked over, watching as Minilla charged in for a hug. Slowly turning around, the ogre lifted its foot and delivered a nasty kick to Minilla's face. With a sound of agony, Minilla fell back, clenching its head and rolling around as Gabara sneered again. If there's one thing that remains the same on Monster Island, it's that all old habits die hard… K.O. THIS MELEE WINNER IS... GABARA